


A Pirate's Life For Me

by LightsOut



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knew that there would be a day when he would see Jack Sparrow again... he just had to wait eight years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

William didn’t cry when they found him, but his heart broke.

He was given a home and a job. They were kind so long as he worked hard and he did but he never intended to stay in Port Royal forever. He had someone that he needed to find.

The following years passed quickly without a lot of significance. All he had was his work and his best friend, Elizabeth. She was the only one who could understood his restlessness because she felt it as well. They were both trapped in Port Royal.

The request for the future commodore’s sword came as no surprise to Will because he was the best blacksmith in Port Royal even if nobody knew it. His drunkard master slept the day away while Will folded steel and ignored the sweat dripping down his arms. Eight years had passed and Will wasn’t sure that he could stay any longer. Elizabeth would marry Norrington because it was expected and Will would have nobody to stay for any longer. It was a relief.

He saw Elizabeth on the morning of Norrington’s ceremony and wished that he could’ve had a moment alone where he didn’t have to call her Miss Swann in front of her father. Everything was simpler when you were a child and there weren’t as many expectations. On his way back to the shop there was yelling and the soldiers all ran for the docks but nobody stopped to explain. Someone whispered the word ‘pirate’ and Will’s fists clenched.

Everything at the forge was as he’d left it except for one thing. As Will leant to pick it up there was a clatter behind him and he turned to see the last person he’d expected, but the one person he wanted to see. Will couldn’t stop smiling, “Jack?”

Jack frowned, “How? Fuck… Will?”

Will threw himself forward and hugged Jack tightly, ignoring his clasped hands and shocked expression, “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Yeah, likewise, mate. I don’t suppose you could get me out of these?”

Will stepped back, “Oh, right, no problem. Why are you here?”

“Boat sank.”

“Boat? Not the Pearl?”

“No, thank the gods, but she’s in the hands of that monkey-licker, Barbossa.”

“How did… never mind. Stay still Jack.” Will pried the cuffs apart and tried to tamp down his excitement. Fate had given him what he’d wanted.

Jack rubbed his wrists, “Ta, mate and now, I bid you adieu.”

Will stood in Jack’s way, “You’re leaving? Come on, Jack, take me with you.”

“Why? It seems like you’ve got quite a cushy life for yourself. Nice swords by the way.”

“I make them and I practice with them every day.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have time for a demonstration.”

Jack stepped around Will who grabbed him by his wrist, “I’ll help you get the Pearl back.”

Jack scoffed, “No offense, mate, but I don’t need your help.”

“I’m offering Jack.” Will let go and looked at him pleadingly, “Come on Jack, I don’t want to be stuck here and I’m already packed. Besides, if you want a decent ship then you’re going to need a crew.”

Jack looked thoughtful, “What happened to the kid who didn’t want to be a pirate?”

Will smirked, “I met one.”

Jack laughed, “Well, you’ve got one thing right… we need a ship.”

Will grinned, “I know where we can find one.”

 

 

 

Long after they’d set sail Will let himself revel in the freedom he felt when he was at sea. Going eight years without sailing had left phantom pains in his chest but the empty feeling faded as they moved further away from land.

Jack approached Will with his usual swagger and contemplated his luck. He was sure that he could’ve escaped without Will’s help but having the kid help certainly made his life easier. Jack’s eyes traced the tall man leaning against the port side of the ship and readjusted his thoughts. Will was certainly not a kid anymore. He was a young man and he was a good looking man with dark curls and a muscled frame. He had a sword around his waist and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

With a sad lack of rum, Jack was craving entertainment. He smirked and said, “Are you sure that you know how to use that sword?”

Will turned to face him with an easy grin, “Are you ready for a demonstration?”

Jack pulled out his own sword, “If you think that you can keep up.”

They faced off on the main deck and Jack was surprised to find that Will was not only quick and agile but he was also enjoying the game. It seemed that the passing years hadn’t dimmed Will’s passion or his determination. Later, Jack would ask why Will had stayed so long in Port Royal and how he’d ended up there. He’d ask Will about Elizabeth, the girl he’d saved, and why Will practiced every day with those swords and who had taken Will away from his father and the Black Pearl but there was time for those questions. At that moment, on board their stolen ship, Will and Jack clashed swords.

Jack laughed, “Well, you’ve certainly improved.”

“After eight years? I hope so. Of course, you were still my best instructor.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, mate.”

They moved back and forth until Will backed Jack into a corner, “Do you yield?”

Jack laughed and knocked Will off his feet by sweeping his legs out from under him. Jack pointed the tip of his sword at Will’s throat, “Do you?”

Will grinned, “You cheated.”

Jack shrugged, “Pirate.”

Will chuckled, “I yield.”

Jack pulled back his sword and then Will snapped out and tugged on Jack’s leg so that he collapsed onto the deck as well. Will laughed until his sides ached and Jack huffed. Eventually Will calmed down and Jack stayed where he was. Will smiled softly, “I’m glad that you found me Jack.”

“Even if I wasn’t looking?”

“It doesn’t matter, because I was. I knew that I’d find you again.”

“You seem awfully confident about that.”

Will rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow so that he was looking directly at Jack. In a moment he’d only thought of for the past couple of years, he kissed Jack, short and sweet, on the lips before he backed off immediately and shrugged, “I’ll help you get the Black Pearl back, Jack. I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure.”

Will rolled to his feet and wandered towards the helm, leaving Jack to stare up at the sky.

 

 

 

They had the Pearl back. They had a crew and a ship and Will wasn’t entirely sure that he was part of it. So many things had happened in such a short space of time. Elizabeth had found the adventure she craved, Will found out that his father was dead, Jack had temporarily become one of the undead, Barbossa who had thrown Will off the Black Pearl so many years ago had been killed, Jack had almost been hung, Will saved him and together they jumped off the cliff.

Jack was greeted like the pirate captain he was on board the Black Pearl while Will stayed to one side and watched. Jack was back where he belonged and he had a loyal crew of pirates ready to follow his command.

Once Jack had sent the ship on its way he found Will on the lower deck, “Nice hat, mate.”

Will pulled it off, “Well, I wouldn’t want to upstage the captain.”

Jack smirked, “You saved my life.”

“Even Captain Jack Sparrow needs a hand occasionally.”

“I had a plan.”

“I’m sure that you did.”

“It was brilliant.”

“I’m sure it was.”

“It involved sea turtles.”

Will finally laughed, “Elizabeth told me the truth about that.”

“You believe her over me?”

Will turned back to the ocean, “Shouldn’t you be running your ship?”

“Why did you come with me?”

Will sighed, “You can drop me off if you like, Jack… Captain. I can find another ship.”

“Not like the Pearl.”

“No ship compares to the Pearl.”

Jack was silent and Will wasn’t eager to talk. Jack had played everyone in his bid to rescue the Pearl and it wasn’t like Will had expected anything less. Governor Swann had been prepared to help Will under the claim that Will was simply trying to rescue Elizabeth but the truth wasn’t anywhere close to that idea. Will knew in his soul that he was a pirate, not because of his father, but because he couldn’t think of anything better than wasting his days on board a ship with nothing holding him back.

Jack noted the tension in Will’s shoulders and the melancholy expression as he looked out at the horizon. He wasn’t surprised that Will wanted to leave after he’d used Will to get to Barbossa but there was something else going on. Jack wasn’t a stupid man and he knew that there was a lot behind that one kiss. Admittedly, he preferred a woman’s curves but Will’s strength was appealing. He wondered what Will was really looking for.

Jack spoke, “You’ll be labelled a pirate now.”

“It’s not a lie. I’ve stolen, sailed and fought.”

“There’s more to being a pirate than that.”

“I know. She calls to me Jack.”

Jack ran his fingers along the aged wood that Will was leaning against, “I know, mate.”

Will turned to look heatedly at Jack, he couldn’t embarrass himself any more than he’d done already, “She’s not the only one.”

Jack’s smile wasn’t his usual cocky grin coupled with his drunken stagger. It was softer and more knowing, “I know, but are you pirate enough to take what you want?”

Will reached out and devoured Jack’s mouth for a moment before he pulled away enough to growl, “And give nothing back.”

Jack chuckled and reeled Will in for more kissing. Before either of them could get carried away Jack stepped back and his cocky grin was back, “I have my own cabin.”

Will gestured smoothly with the oversized hat that was still in his hand, “Lead the way, Captain.”

They barely made it through the door before Jack was kicking off his boots and pulling off Will’s jacket and shirt. The hat fell to the floor and Will was quick to catch up as he tugged at Jack’s clothes. Will growled, “How many fucking layers are you wearing?”

Jack grinned, “I knew you had a dirty mouth.”

Will chuckled, “I can do better than that.”

“I hope so.”

Jack was finally naked and he swayed, unashamed and confident, towards the bed. He fell back against violet silk sheets and smirked up at Will who was straining against his smallclothes. Will finished stripping and stalked across the room, his eyes heated and focused entirely on Jack. He swallowed Jack’s cock without teasing. Jack bit back a howl but part of the sound escaped and Will chuckled around his mouthful. Jack swore colourfully at the vibration and he slapped Will’s shoulder weakly, “Bastard.”

Will ignored the insult and sucked with surprising skill. He pulled his mouth off Jack slowly before he could spend and said huskily, “Can I fuck you Jack? Wanna feel you tight around my cock.”

Jack pulled Will onto the bed and chased the taste of himself in Will’s mouth, “You’ve done this before?”

Will walked across the room to fetch a jar from his coat and Jack enjoyed the sight of Will bent over with his ass on display. As Will made his way back to the bed, walking slowly enough for Jack to enjoy the sight, he answered, “A couple of times.” Jack lounged back against the pile of pillows and spread his legs. Will knelt between him and gripped Jack’s thighs tightly, “Fucking gorgeous.”

Jack smirked at the praise, “Women or men?”

Will shrugged and slicked up his fingers, “Both.”

They kissed and Will nipped sharply at Jack’s bottom lip with his teeth to distract him as he pushed one finger between Jack’s legs. Jack hissed and bit back in retaliation which made Will chuckle. Jack dragged his short nails repeatedly across Will’s skin as he was stretched thoroughly and finally Will started slicking his own cock.

Jack huffed, “Finally.”

Will smirked and grabbed a pillow to slide underneath Jack’s hips. Will slid inside and pressed kisses against Jack’s bared throat as he purred, “You should fuck me next time.”

Jack tipped his head back in pleasure and he panted as Will moved. The slow pace was excruciating and Jack wrapped his legs tightly around Will’s narrow hips as he ordered, “Move.”

Will smirked and soon neither of them could voice anything except curses and names. Jack’s fingers were digging into Will’s plump ass as he shifted and Will’s hands were curled into the bed by Jack’s head. The space between Jack’s cries grew shorter and Will’s left hand scraped along the sheet as he drew it down towards their hips. He gripped Jack’s cock and Jack howled as Will stroked and he fell over the edge, “Will…”

Will ran his fingers through Jack’s release which striped his stomach and he shuddered as he came within Jack. After a moment, when Will slipped out and fell onto the bed next to Jack, he wiped his filthy hand on the bedsheet despite Jack’s weak protest. He’d known that being with Jack would be fun at least but he’d not expected to shudder with want so soon after being inside him.

Jack took a deep breath, “Sail with the Black Pearl.”

Will turned onto his side to look at Jack like he’d done for that first kiss, “Aye, Captain.”


End file.
